Wanting To Work
by mandaree1
Summary: Summer's coming up, and Lo wants to return to work as a senior. Problem is, first she has to explain WHY to her father, Mr. Ridgemount. ONESHOT! No flames!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Stoked**

**Summary: Summer's coming up, and Lo wants to work as a senior. Problem is, first she has to explain WHY to Mr. Ridgemount.**

**Warnings: Possibly O.O.C?**

**...**

"Er, daddy?" Lo stuck her head around the office door "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Of course sweetheart, what is it?" Mr. Ridgemount gestured to the seat in front of his desk, his other hand holding a book to his face. A golfing book, she noted, sitting down, Captain Ron must be demanding another rematch.

She picked at her dress "Well... I wanted to ask you something."

He sighed "If this is about getting _another_ credit card, I already told you you'll have to _earn_ it."

"No, no." he waved her hands defensively "Its not about the credit card. Well... actually it is, in a way. But not the way your thinking!" She babbled. Beneath the book, Mr. Ridgemounts eyebrows rose. His daughter_ never_ babbled, not unless it was important.

"I see. Then what is it you wanted to ask?"

"Well, you see... summer vacations coming up, and-"

"No." He turned the page "You can't throw another 'end of the school year' bash."

"I didn't want too! Actually, I kinda do, but that wasn't it either."

When had his daughter changed so much? Before, she was blowing all his money on huge shopping spree's, having wild parties, and dating juvenile delinquents all without telling him! Now she _earned_ her money doing the chores around the penthouse they usually left for Rosie and taking odd jobs around the town, _going_ (not hosting!) to the local beach ragers (which, he'd found out through trial and error, weren't really angry. All they did was sit around, cook hot-dogs, and show off. Where was the appeal? He wasn't sure, but his daughter _loved_ them) and only dating one guy, all with his permission! Well, not with the guy part, but two out of three was far better than zero out of three. Did living in the staff house _really_ change someone that much?

And when had surfing become such a huge pass-time in her life? She practically lived and breathed it! Sure, he liked the ocean a lot (He _did_ build a huge chain of hotels on it!) but not _nearly_ as much as Lo did. One summer had turned her from a spoiled brat to a spoiled, hard-working, more others sensitive beach bum! And she was _proud_ of it! And... so was he.

"Er, sorry... you were saying?'

"Well, I know your going to take on teen workers again this year, and I was kinda wondering if I could... you know, try out."

His jaw dropped. _His_ daughter, heiress to _billions_ and the most popular kid in school, _wanted_ to work as a _grom_? "But... why? Your not in trouble anymore, you don't _have_ to go back."

"But I want to!" She jumped up, then flushed and sat back down with a blush "Sorry, got carried away."

He couldn't believe his ears. "You... _want_ to go back?" She nodded "Why?"

"Why not?" She fiddled with her fingers. Seeing it wasn't enough an explanation, she sighed. "Alright. Back when you first sent me to staff, it was horrible. I had to _work_, I couldn't shop, and I had to clean up after myself. It just didn't seem fair. But... they showed me I was wrong. Work can actually be pretty fun if you have a friend to work with, shopping with your _own_ money is _way_ more satisfying than using someone else's, and a party doesn't have to destroy a hotel to be fun. All you really need is a stereo, some sodas, a fire, your friends, and the beach. I had a lot of fun, and I learned _a lot_. The others are coming back this summer too, and I want to join them."

"You do know you'll have to fill out a resume this time, right? With a cover letter and everything?"

"Yeah, I know. Fin and Emma have been helping me on it." Digging through her purse, she pulled out a bundle of papers "Here's what I have so far."

It was thin, painfully so, and would have to be typed out, but it was well written for her first official resume, he decided, leafing threw the pages. "Alright, honey." He sighed "You can give it a try."

"Yeah!" She leaped out of the chair, closing the short distance between them to give him a hug. "Thank you daddy!" she gave him a quick kiss on the check before rushing out the door "I can't wait to tell Reef!"

Shutting the door behind her, she turned and found herself face to face with George. "What are _you_ doing here!?"

"I _live_ here." He crossed his arms. "But seriously, _you're_ moving back in with those idiots?"

"Those '_idiots'_ are ten times cooler than you'll ever be, Kook!" She snapped. "Now, if you'll _excuse_ me, _I've_ got some friends to call. And an initiation to plan." She pumped a fist "Go senior-dom!"

"_Loser_!" He called after her, snorting "What a beach bum."

**First Stoked fanfic, so go easy! I did my best to get Lo and Mr. Ridgemount right! No flames! Review please!**


End file.
